myownwarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Lilies
Lilies "Riverleap, family is everything! You can't throw it away over some... tom!" "Callaheart, we're growing up. You can't stay a kit forever." Things you need to know Location: StreamClan territory, time: late evening, season: Rust-leaf. '' Apologies for that bought of words I spouted out that mean nothing to you. It’s just a thing I do; I have to recount what’s happening to calm myself. Don’t bug me about it, and I’m sure that we’ll become the best of friends. Alright, since now you know the setting, let’s get on to the cats. Riverleap: My sister. She’s the best cat on the planet, sweet and kind. She’s sassy and mature, and older by a couple of seconds. She’s a very pretty she-cat. Pale cream with a white ringed tail, and bright, water blue eyes that shimmer like the waves. I love her dearly. Bunnypaw: My apprentice. Clutzy and talkative, but she’s a total sweetheart. She’s a goofball who’s always trying her best in our training sessions, but I can tell when she’s getting frustrated or tired, because her unusually long ears droop. She’s light brown with a white, short tail, fluffy, white belly, and pale yellow eyes. Thunderheart: A close friend of my sister and I. He’s very tall and handsome. He’s also serious and such a backtalker, but he’s sweet deep down, and I know it. I’ve seen it come out when he’s around me or Riverleap, or the both of us. Dark grey tom with a grey chest, tail-tip, ringed paws, and dark back. Bright yellow eyes. And of course; me. Hi, I’m Callaheart. I’m an organized, finicky, kind she-cat. I’m 15 moons old, and I don’t have a crush on anyone. Most she-cats are head over heels in love with a tom, but not Riverleap and I. We made a promise. I’m a white she-cat with a cream ringed tail and cream underbelly, and pale green eyes. Oh! How idiotic of me! I have forgotten one cat on our trip! Slatepaw, Riverleap’s apprentice. Slatepaw is a very strong apprentice, however, he’s moody and secretive, which can’t be good for his health to keep everything pent up in his little body. He’s dark brown with grey flecks, and indigo eyes. He’s lagging far behind his sister Bunnypaw, who is happily skipping along, which is why I forgot him. Sometimes I so bewildered that she and her brother came from the same set of parents, they are so different. Heck, not even their pelts look similar. But one glance at their parents will prove that they are siblings. They have a mixture of both their children’s personalities, the father harbouring more of Slatepaw’s traits.... oh to heck with it, better just describe them. Fieldstep: Pale brown she-cat with dark legs and white paws, and a white underbelly, and dark blue eyes. Bubbly, happy, sassy and sarcastic. Wolffeather: Grey tom mottled with small, dark grey flecks, with a tail slightly longer than Bunnypaw’s. White toes, deep yellow eyes. Friendly but rude. Snarky. Immature. Now that we’re done with my... ehm... ‘initiation process’, as it was, we can tune in to certainly the most riveting conversation you’ll ever hear. Chapter 1 "I'll beat you next time!" Bunnypaw meowed. "And it wasn't even fair! You used a kit'' move!" "Exactly!" Slatepaw purred. "I'm sure you'll do better next time," Riverstep reassured the apprentices. "Tomorrow, we can do a mock battle in the mossy clearing." "Yes! Then I'll really get to beat you," Slatepaw meowed. Bunnypaw flicked her tail over Slatepaw's ear. "In your dreams!" I purred with ammusement. "They're a pawful," I meowed to Riverstep. Riverstep nods. We're at the camp by now. Bunnypaw and Slatepaw charged through the tunnel. Leafblossom, the StreamClan medicine cat, who had been carrying a mouthful of herbs across the camp now turned around, her eyes wide with alarm, as the two apprentices bundled into her, one after another. "Watch where you're going!" Callaheart snapped. "That's our medicine cat, for StarClan's sake!" The two apprentices, who had shook theirselves off, were now apologizing to Leafblossom, their eyes filled with guilt. "We're sorry," mewed Slatepaw, "We won't do it again." Leafblossom's eyes were wide with amusement. "It's okay," she purred. "They're only just out of the nursery." And she picked up her mouthful of herbs and trotted towards the elders den. "You can go back to your nests now," Riverleap meowed, dismissing the apprentices. Turning to Callaheart, she added, "Do you want to get some fresh-kill? You must be hungry." Callaheart nodded. "Sure." She padded over to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a trout. "Share?" she asked her sister. Riverleap nodded. They found a nice shady spot near the nursery and settled down to eat. Callaheart let her mind wander back to the day when she and her sister had made the Promise. The Promise was something the two littermates had agreed to ever break. They had been hunting near the river together, as apprentices, and they met up with a border patrol. In the patrol, there had been Wolfheart, Fawnleap, and her apprentice, Lakepaw. But there was something wrong. Fawnleap wasn't teaching Lakepaw anything;instead, Lakepaw was trailing behind, looking miserable. Fawnleap and Wolfheart were murmuring softly to each other in quiet voices. "You had such a nice catch the other day," Fawnleap was purring. "We're mostly a Clan that swims. I couldn't believe ''you caught that squirrel! When did you learn to climb like that?" Wolfheart looked a little unconfortable. His tail flicked nervously, and his eyes flicked side to side. "Umm..." he started. "I'm not really sure—" "And I didn't get to go to the Gathering, but I heard you broke up a fight," Fawnleap interrupted. It was obvious that she was in love with this tom. Callapaw was disgusted. ''She ''certainly didn't ever want to have a mate and kits if her mate was going to act like ''this. ''Unable to hide her disgust any longer, she nudged Riverpaw. "Riverpaw," she murmured. "Do ''you ''ever want to have kits?" Riverpaw stared back, her eyes wide. "No! Not if it's going to be like that!" Callapaw had nodded, relieved that her sister felt the same thing. She was about to suggest they go back to camp when Riverpaw had stopped her. "Do you want to make a promise?" she whispered. Callapaw had been intrugued. Riverpaw stared back, her expression unreadable. "I... I want you to promise me..." she trailed off. "What?" Callapaw whispered. Riverpaw had hesitated. "I want you to promise me that we will never take a mate." "Never?" Callapaw breathed. "Never," Riverpaw repeated. "Callaheart! What are you ''doing? You've been staring at that gorse bush forever!" Riverstep's voice snaps her back to the present. Category:J2yfeather Category:Fanfictions